


[podfic] Flatmate Wanted

by Annapods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: In which Morgana might be a surprisingly scatterbrained evil genius and Gwen just wants a normal flatmate.Written byNetgirl_y2k.





	[podfic] Flatmate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flatmate Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95461) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/fw) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/46duxd1jju6qdu8/%5BMerlin%5D%20Flatmate%20Wanted.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/46duxd1jju6qdu8/%5BMerlin%5D%20Flatmate%20Wanted.mp3?dl=0)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “Contemporary AU” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Netgirl_y2k for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
